Even If She Falls
by BrookieeWookiee
Summary: Brooke had just broken up with her boyfriend of fours years and decided she needed a fresh start. So, she moved all they way from sunny Florida, to the rainy town of Forks. What happens when she's thrown into a world of supernatural, and falls in love with a werewolf.
1. Prologue

"I wonder what's taking them so long."

"I just got a text from Brooke; said that they had stopped off to get something to eat. They're about an hour behind us."

"Well, since they're a ways away. I'll go gather the boys to help you move everything."

"Oh Billy, you really don't have to. That's what I have two kids for."

"You all drove a long way, relax and let my boys help out. They won't mind. Charlie, give me a lift to the reservation, will ya?"

Charlie laughed, "Sure thing chief. Nice seeing you again, Tom, Carol." Charlie gave them a nod, and helped Billy into his cruiser.

It didn't take long for Billy and Charlie to round up the boys and bring them back to Forks. When they arrived back at the house, Tom and Carol were still unpacking the U-Haul they drove to Forks.

"Welcome back" Tom said as he saw Billy and Charlie get out of the cruiser. A few more cars followed behind them, and 6 large men came out from the cars. Billy introduced the boys; Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and lastly his son Jacob.

Carols phone began to ring, "Hello? Hey honey, you almost here? Is your brother still behind you? Okay, drive safe. I'll see you when you get here."

"Alright, Brooke and Michael are almost here. Keep watch for a jeep and another U-Haul," Carol alerted.

"Charlie," Tom said "You have a daughter, don't you?"

"Yeah-yeah, Bella. She lives with me, over at the boyfriends right now. How old is your daughter? I know Bella needs girlfriends, she's with her damn boyfriend all the time."

"Brooke just turned 22 last month. She hates the fact that she is having to move back in with us," Tom said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah? She been out of the house for a while?"

"About two years" Carol said. "She just recently broke up with her boyfriend, who she was living with. And we convinced her to move out here with us. Granted she is determined to find a job and move out as soon as possible."

"What kind of work is she looking for?" Billy asked.

"Well, I know she called the hospital up here to see if they had the position she wanted, but I don't think they had any positions open. Anyways she's a Radiation Therapist, and this is a small town so she might have to look elsewhere."

"Bella's boyfriends' father is the head medical doctor down at Forks Hospital, I can tell him to put in a good word for her," Charlie said.

"That would be wonderful! I know she would appreciate that."

"Hey, I think I see them coming," one of the boys said.

Sure enough you could see a white Jeep Compass come over the hill followed by a U-Haul. The jeep pulled into the drive way and came to a stop. And out tumbled the most beautiful creature Jacob Black had seen in his entire life.


	2. One

I felt like I had been driving for an eternity. Everything ached. I couldn't tell you how many times the dog threw up in the back of my jeep. My brand spanking new jeep, the one that I worked very, very damn hard to get. Good thing I put down blankets.

So I drove for an eternity, with the smell of vomit all the way to friggin' Forks, Washington. Why the _hell_ would my parents want to move all the way out here? Granted, I am very thankful that they are allowing me to move with them, but still, we go from beautiful Florida, to a town whose forecast is the same every damn day; Cloudy with a chance of rain.

The house finally came into view, and I couldn't be any more ecstatic to get out of this stupid jeep. There were quite a few people outside the house. I wondered if my parents had rallied the whole town to help us get everything into the house. Which would be wonderful, because I don't plan on helping with any of it; I just want to get out of this damn car and fall on the ground.

I parked the car, and literally fell to the ground from stiff leg syndrome.

I heard my dad start to laugh.

"Thanks for the help dad, I really appreciate it," I said in the most sarcastic tone I could whip up.

Finally deciding to be helpful, dad walked over and helped my limp body off the cold ground. I muttered thanks, and attempted to wipe any dirt off of the shorts I was wearing.

My brother parked the U-Haul alongside the curb in front of the house.

"Hey Mike! Get on over here, I want to introduce you and your sister to a few friends of ours," Dad yelled to my brother.

When Michael finally joined us, dad stared, "Brooke, Michael, these are my old friends Charlie Swan, and Billy Black."

"Who you callin' old," Charlie scoffed. "Good to meet you. Ya know, I've got a daughter around your age, I was hoping you could meet her today, but she ran off doing god knows what."

I smiled, "Guess I'll just have to catch her another time."

"There are a few more people I'd like you to meet Miss Brooke," I heard Billy say. I turned to him and smiled as he introduced the very tall handsome men that were standing in my lawn.

"Alright, this would be Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and lastly my son, Jacob." I gave them all a wave, but when he got to Jacob, all I could do was pull my bottom lip between my teeth and blush. He was drop dead gorgeous. Seriously, I had never seen another man look this impeccable, ever.

The group looked back and forth between the both of us, some grinning, and the rest with shocked expressions. I heard someone cough. I guess it was getting somewhat awkward.

"It's nice meeting everyone," I managed to spew out.

Billy spoke up, "Well all those boxes aren't going to move themselves. Get to it boys."

They obeyed and started to bring the boxes into the house, one by one. As for me I was in charge of getting all the pets out of my jeep. Two cats, two dogs, and another addition that my parents didn't know about yet. I grabbed the two cat carriers and headed up to what would be my room.

Walking into the house I bumped into Jacob. I looked up and started staring, again… He said something to me, but it didn't register, I was too focused on how beautiful his eyes were, and how chiseled his face was.

"Do you need any help?" He said again with a chuckled. Finally my brain decided to process what he was saying. I blushed.

"I think I got it," I said with a nervous laugh.

"Cats huh?"

"Don't like cats?"

"Think I'm more of a dog person," He said with another brain melting smile.

"Here," I said thrusting a carrier into his arms, "You can help me with that one."

As he followed me up the stairs, I could almost feel his eyes checking me out; Score.

I turned around, "Enjoying the view?" I laughed.

He looked down, embarrassed with a blush across his cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He looked up at me and winked. I shook my head and made my way to the top of the stairs.

I shut the door behind Jacob, and let the cats out of their carriers.

"What are their names?"

"The little girl's name is Milly, and the other is Vader."

"Vader?"

"As in Darth Vader… Don't judge, Star Wars is amazing."

Jacob laughed, "No judgment, I think it's a pretty awesome name."

I pursed my lips, "Good you didn't have a choice to think otherwise."

I heard my melted at the sound of his laugh and at the sight of his smile. Every time I look into his smile I can't help but bite my lip and blush. I wasn't ugly, but I didn't think I was even attractive enough to be in his presence. I heard my mother yell my name up the stairs, breaking me from my train of thought.

"I better go see what she wants." I turned away from Jacob, I could still feel his stare on my back. He followed me back down the stairs, and I came face to face with an angry mother.


	3. Two

"Yeah mom? What is it?" I asked.

"Let us take a walk." I followed her out the door, down the steps, and we made a B line to my jeep. _Shit_. I knew just what she was angry about. She found out what I was hiding.

"Look what I found in the back of your jeep," she said with a not-so-amused expression.

"Mom I couldn't just leave him!"

"Brooke, honestly? We don't need any more animals in this house!"

"I found him on the side of the road; he must have gotten separated from his mother." I said looking at the wolf pup that was wagging his tail as I scratched his head.

"Brooke, he's a wild animal, he's dangerous," Mom said, trying to change my mind about keeping him.

"He's just a puppy, he'll be fine!"

"What about our other dogs?" She countered. "What happens when he grows up, and decides to attack one of them?"

"Mom he's not going to! They got along just fine on the way here."

"I don't mind taking him to my house," Jacob interrupted. "I live out in the woods, so there's lots of room for him to run around, plus it'll be like he never left the wild."

"I don't want to have to dump him on you Jacob. I was the one who found him, he's my responsibility." I was surprised by Jacobs' generosity, and I knew that the pup needed to roam around and be in his natural element.

"Really, it isn't a problem Brooke. Since he is your responsibility, you're just going to have to come down to the reservation and help me take care of him."

My mother nodded, I guess she liked the idea. Plus it wouldn't hurt seeing Jacob every day, I mean the wolf puppy. Jacob would just be a plus.

"Jacob, I don't know how I could ever thank you."

"Well, first you can start by calling me Jake. Second, how about tomorrow you come down to First beach and hang out with me and the guys," Jacob, excuse me _Jake_, said with a smile a mile wide.

I laughed, "Alright _Jake_, I think you got yourself a deal." I extended my hand out, and we shook on it. When our hands touched, it felt like a wave of electricity was shot throughout my body. I could feel how immensely warm and large his hands were, it was actually quite comforting.

"So, does the little guy have a name?" Jake asked me.

"Well I was thinking about that on the drive over, and I came up with the name Kota," I told him looking at the puppy that was rolling around in the grass in front of us.

"Hm. Why Kota?" He asked.

I huffed, and gave him an annoyed look. "Why must you question my naming skills?" "I chose the name Kota, because it kind of sounds like some sort of Indian warrior name, or something."

Jake looked at me with an amused expression.

"Oh shut up, it's cute, and it fits him," I told him with a pout.

"Whatever you say Brooke," he laughed at me. I still had a pout on my face, until I looked at him. Then I couldn't help the smile the broke out across my face.

"I guess I better get back to helping. And you may continue to do nothing." He told me, swiping a gentle fist against my chin.

I shoved his hand away, "Hey I was supervising, making sure you or your 'boys' didn't break anything."

He smiled and shook his head as he made his way back to the truck. I grabbed a hold of Kota and hoisted him up into my arms. This little guy was heavy! I put Kota in the back lawn with my parents other two dogs, and closed the gate behind me. I made my way back into the house from the back door, and up into my bedroom.

I checked all the boxes that were stacked in the room; it seemed that only a few had yet to be brought up here. All my bedroom furniture was in here, placed in various place. I threw my long unruly blonde hair into a messy bun. Looks like it was time for me to actually do something.

I had been in my room pushing furniture around for about a good twenty minutes before I heard a knock on my open door. None other than Jacob Black was leaning on my door frame watching me. I blushed. Did he really need to be that attractive all the time? The way he was looking at me was intense. Like so intense, I wanted to melt into a puddle and drown myself. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it was a feeling I shouldn't feel when I had just met someone.

"So uhh… How long have you been standing there?" I asked as I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"Not long don't worry. Just long enough to watch you push your dresser in seven different spots." He laughed at me, again.

"You know, I'm really not that funny." I pursed my lips.

"And I must say, that you really are Miss Brooke."

"Uhuh, quit making fun of me and be useful. Help me move this back near the window."

Jake quit teasing me for a whole five minutes. I just couldn't decide where I wanted anything.

"You know, we aren't getting anything accomplished here." Jake said, like I didn't already know that.

I huffed, "I guess we'll just put the bedframe back against that wall, and put the bookcase in that corner near the window." 

Just as Jake and I were finishing moving the furniture, he heard one of the guys call for him, saying that they were finished and going to head home.

"Do you need me to stay and help you unpack?"

I smiled, he was just too damn sweet.

"I think I should be the one asking if you need any favors done. I really don't know how to thank you Jake."

"Trust me, it was no trouble at all. Wouldn't want to be doing anything else."

"I'm sure there are a million things that you would rather be doing than helping me."

"I'll be honest, I really wasn't planning on coming today. But, dad convinced me to come. Said that there was someone worth meeting. And I'm really glad he did get me to come."

My face must be bright red at this point. He was honestly perfect.

"I'm glad you came."

"Guess I'm gonna head down stairs, and grab Kota and get going."

"I'll walk you out."

I followed Jake down the stairs. I wondered how tall he was. He was a few steps below me, and was still maybe an inch taller. Granted I was short, a staggering five foot four. Kota was in the living room lying on the rug in front of the television. Jake made his way over to him and picked up the large pup with ease.

I opened the door for the boys. When Jake walked out, he turned around to let me say goodbye to Kota. I ruffled his fur and smothered him with kisses.

"I'll see you tomorrow sweet boy." I told him, he liked my face. "Thank you again Jake." I gave him a half-hearted smile. Not wanting to separate from the puppy.

"Hey, smile. You can see him all you want tomorrow. And you know, I'll kind of be there too." He winked.

I laughed, "I'll see the both of you tomorrow then." Jake walked down the steps and got into one of his friends cars. I gave each passing car a wave. I missed my lil' wolf pup already, and a certain someone.


	4. Three

Tomorrow couldn't have come soon enough. It was quarter til' noon and I only had 15 minutes to get ready and be there. I was running around trying to get ready and look decent when I heard my phone ringing. And of course I had no clue where that was; I rummaged through everything trying to find it before its last ring. Success!

"Hello?" I said a little out of breath.

"Miss Brooke Hathaway?"

"Yes, this is she." Who on earth would be calling me?

"Hello Miss Hathaway, I'm Dr. Cullen from Forks Hospital."

"Oh! Hi Dr. Cullen, is there anything I could do for you?" I know what you could do for me, give me a fucking job!

"Well, I was hoping that you could come down to the hospital for an interview. I understand that you're looking for a position down here at the hospital."

"Oh yes, that would be great. What time would you like me to stop by?"

"How does twelve o' clock sound, right before my lunch break?" I turned and looked at the clock, I had eleven minutes to get there. _Fuck_.

"Twelve sounds great Mr. Cullen. See you soon." With that, I ran around my room like a bat out of hell, trying to look as professional as I could in five minutes.

When I arrived at the front desk in the hospital, I looked at the clock and noticed that I was a minute late. _Great…_ I had the receptionist upfront page the doctor. No more than five minutes later, I noticed a tall pale man, with bright blonde hair and honey colored eyes make his way over to me.

I stood up, "Doctor Cullen?"

He extended a hand, "And I presume the lovely Miss Hathaway." I shook his hand it was like ice. I tried to hide the shiver that was currently running down my spine, and not the kind that totally turn me on. No this type of shiver was eerie, and left an unsettling feeling in my stomach. I tried to ignore it. I followed the Doctor down to his office, and he gestured me to take a seat. I sat, and crossed one leg over the other.

"Miss Hathaway, I've heard a lot of great things about you from Chief Swan. As I do recall him saying that you had talked to another Doctor about obtaining a job here?"

"Yes sir, I talked to Doctor Brown, but she said that staff was tight, and couldn't really use someone in my field of expertise."

Doctor Cullen smile, _creepily_ might I add. "From what I know is that you attended the University of Florida for four years and got your Bachelor's Degree in Radiation Therapy. How long did you work in the field after that?"

"Well after my second year into my major, I received an internship from the campus' on site hospital. After my internship had ended, they offered me a part-time job. Then when I graduated, they wanted to put me full time, which I had to deny because I was moving here."

"I see. How about I offer you a part time job? You won't just be doing Radiation Therapy, but other tasks that may be needed throughout the Hospital. And if that goes well, we'll talk about full time."

"Thank you so much Doctor Cullen!" I was super excited to start my new job. Finally! Now I might actually find somewhere to live that wasn't in my parents' house.

"Not a problem Miss Hathaway. You start next Monday, which gives you about a week. Welcome to Forks, and please call me Carlisle."

I thanked him again. When I got back inside my jeep I did a quick wardrobe change, hoping that no one would see, and headed straight to the beach. So I was only about an hour and a half late. I didn't even know if they would still be there or not. Luck seemed to be on my side today, when I saw a group of very large _shirtless_ boys playing football on the beach. I parked my car, and made my way down to where the boys were.

"Look who finally decided to show up!" I heard one of the boys yell towards me.

"Better late than never!"

As I got closer to the group, their facial expressions changed, they changed from all happy go-lucky to smelling like something rancid washed up on shore. I stopped.

"You guys alright?" I asked. Jake walked over to me, and put a hot hand on my shoulder. He seemed angry.

He looked into my eyes; he seemed to calm down a bit. "Where have you been Brooke? Everything okay?" his tone filled with worry.

"Sorry I'm late. I got a call from the Hospital. Doctor Cullen asked for an interview. So I went down there, and he offered me a job." I said quietly.

Jake seemed to tense again, "He didn't touch you did he?"

"He shook my hand. I don't know why you're freaking out."

"He and I don't really see eye to eye," Jake said with tight lips. "Just, try to avoid him. Please."

"Jake, he's my boss. I can't really do that." Jakes grip on my shoulder tightened, and was really starting to hurt. I winced. One of Jakes friends came over and put a hand on his shoulder, I think it was Embry.

"C'mon Jake, loosen up. She'll be fine." Jake looked at Embry like he was about to kill him. I really didn't get what the big deal was.

"Jake," he looked back over at me, "I will try not to associate with him unless deemed necessary. Alright?"

He just kept looking at me, until he let out a large breath, which made me think he was holding it in for quite a while, and ran one of his large hands over his face.

"Just promise, if you notice anything funny going on, that you'll tell me?"

I gave a slight chuckle, "I promise. Now can we quit being all weird and play some football?"

Jake smiled, "Yes, but first…" Jake grabbed me around the waist and I let out a very loud squeal.

"Don't you dare Jacob Black!" I yelled. He didn't seem to care. No matter how much I fought against his large frame, the ocean just kept getting closer and closer, until it finally engulfed my body.

"What the hell was that for?" I screamed as I breached the top of the water.

"To get rid of the smell!"

Smell? I didn't smell. Something strange was going on, and you can bet that I'm going to figure out what the hell everyone isn't telling me.


End file.
